tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Millie
Millie *'Builder': Decauville *'Configuration': 0-4-0WT * Built: 1911 Millie is Sir Robert Norramby's private French steam engine. Bio Millie is a bubbly French engine who is owned by Sir Robert Norramby and runs on narrow gauge lines. She lives and works at Ulfstead Castle where her duties include assisting the groundskeeper and taking visitors on tours of the estate. For this, she has her own open-topped carriage. While the Earl was travelling the world, Millie stayed in her shed at the castle. Millie once swapped jobs with Luke. Although she struggled to adjust to start with, she ended up loving the Blue Mountain Quarry, although she was pleased to return to her own job at the castle and even more pleased to have made friends with Luke. While she was helping with construction of the Dinosaur Park, she was teased by Samson and Harvey when they thought she was a silly little engine. She decided to pay them back by asking the groundskeeper to make a bonfire by the volcano to create the illusion that it was actually active. Persona Millie is a narrow gauge engine. She has worked on the Earl of Sodor’s Estate Railway for many years. She is very loyal to the Earl and her relationship is like that of a personal servant. They have fun together and are as close as many friends, but there is also a certain formality to their relationship. Millie is a youthful, fun-loving, friendly engine who is full of spirit, and can be fiery when crossed. But she is also fair-minded and never spiteful. That said, she will take it upon herself to teach an uppity engine a lesson, should she feel the need. She always wants to do the best by the Earl and will defer to his judgement in all things, but when it comes to other engines, she has a mind of her own. Basis Millie is based on Decauville 0-4-0 well tank No. 8069 "Tabamar", built in 1911. Unlike her basis, Millie has a rear coal bunker. Livery Millie is painted French blue with white lining, a golden running board, boiler bands and wheel spokes, Sir Robert Norramby's crest on her cab sides and her name painted in white on the sides of her tank. Appearances Voice Actors * Miranda Raison (UK/US) * Teresa Gallagher (DC Super Friends™ MINIS Mash Ups Origin Story!) * Sonja Stein (Germany) * Anna Gajewska (Poland; King of the Railway - seventeenth season) * Beata Jankowska-Tzimas (Poland; eighteenth season onwards) * Minako Saito (Japan) * Sarah MacDonald Berge (Norway; King of the Railway onwards, excluding the seventeenth season) * Marit Berg (Norway; seventeenth season only) * Blanche Ravalec (France and French speaking Canada) * Annie Rojas (Mexico) * Tillie Bech (Denmark) * Paqui Horcajo (Spain) Trivia * Millie is the second character to speak a different language, the first being Victor. * Millie has the same whistle sound as Lady. * She is the first female narrow gauge engine in the series. * While Millie and her basis have rear buffers, they do not have any on their fronts. * Millie is incorrectly portrayed as a saddle tank engine in Thomas Land US. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Take-n-Play (normal and dusty) * Wind-up Trains * TrackMaster (soon to be re-announced) * Minis (classic, robo, warriors, and DC super friends) Gallery File:KingoftheRailway98.png|Millie in King of the Railway File:KingoftheRailway100.png File:KingoftheRailway363.png|Millie and Sir Robert Norramby with James File:KingoftheRailway500.png File:TheSwitch24.png|Millie with Luke in the seventeenth season File:TheSwitch31.png|Millie's wheels File:TheSwitch50.png File:TheSwitch57.png File:Santa'sLittleEngine70.png|Millie and Sir Topham Hatt File:MissingGator55.png|Millie and Percy in the eighteenth season File:MarionandtheDinosaurs68.png|Millie with Stephen and Marion File:MillieandtheVolcano5.png|Millie's whistle File:MillieandtheVolcano64.png File:MillieSideViewPromo.png|Millie's side view Promo File:KingoftheRailwayPromo8.png|Millie and Sir Robert Norramby in a King Of The Railway promo File:MilleCGIpromo3.png File:MilliePromo2.png|Promo File:KingoftheRailwayPromo5.png|Thomas, Connor, Caitlin, Millie and Stephen promo File:HeadonMilliePromo.png|Head on Promo File:MilliebyRichardCourtney.png|Millie as illustrated by Richard Courtney File:ThomasLand(US)11.jpg|Millie ride at Thomas Land US. File:Millie'sbasis.png|Millie's basis Merchandise Gallery File:Take-n-PlayMillieprototype.jpg|Take-n-Play prototype File:Take-n-PlayMillie.jpg|Take-n-Play File:TakenPlayMillie'sDustyDiscovery.jpg|Prototype Take-n-Play Millie's Dusty Discovery File:Take-n-Play2015Millie'sDustyDiscovery.JPG|Take-n-Play Millie's Dusty Discovery File:PrototypeWoodenRailwayMillie.jpg|Prototype Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayMillie.png|Wooden Railway File:Wind-upMillie.JPG|Wind-up File:MinisClassicMillie.jpg|Minis (Classic) File:MinisRoboMillie.jpg|Minis (Robo) File:MinisWarriorMillie.jpg|Minis (Warrior) File:MinisDCSuperFriendsMillie.jpg|Minis (DC Super Friends; Harley Quinn) MinisDCSuperFriendsMillie(CatWoman).JPG|Minis (DC Super Friends; Catwoman) See Also * Category:Images of Millie Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:Other Sudrian railways Category:0-4-0 Category:Estate Railway Category:Ulfstead Branch Line